How It Should Be
by doodts
Summary: PEOPLE! CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLY UP!:3 PLS. DO LEAVE REVIEWS!:D This is my version of what happened after Rei Otohata, confessing to Aya Hoshino about him liking her best friend, Ran Kotobuki. AYAxREI
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of what happened after Rei Otohata, confessing to Aya Hoshino about him liking her best friend, Ran Kotobuki. I just thought that in the original series it wasn't quite clear of what Rei and Aya's relationship were. So, here is what I wanted it end. Sorry, to the writer..:)

* * *

**HOW IT SHOULD BE**

**Chapter 1  
**

Rei and Aya were walking in the park and as usual Rei was walking ahead and Aya was walking behind Rei only a few steps. There was a few minutes of silence, neither of them were talking and Aya stopped in her tracks.

Rei looked over his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?".

Aya took a long breath, "Um, Otohata-kun.. I'd been vaguely aware.. No, I pretty much knew, really. Somewhere in my heart, I was afraid to acknowledge it, but I think I have to ask." 'This is it, I have to ask him.' There was a slight pause then she blurted out, "Otohata-kun, you like Ran, don't you?".

Aya saw the a bit of shocked look on Rei's faced but, he quickly regained his cool.

"Why are you asking me something like that?"

"Don't hide it; it hurts more if you hide it. I don't want to feel all torn inside. I'd rather have you to just come out and say it personally right in front of my face, I'm tired of thinking if its true or not".

There was a pause then, "Yeah, I like her.. Do you feel better now? You're satisfied now that I've acknowledged I like Kotobuki, right?".

That did it, Aya felt her tears forming in her eyes ready to pour but she tried to not let them fall just yet.

"Why do you look at me like you're so hurt? You're the who asked. Are you going to put it all on me? I don't think its very good to dash your own hopes.", he said while walking away.

"It's because.. I love you so much, that I can hardly bear it." And she let her tears flow down her cheeks.

Aya turned her back not wanting to see the guy she loves walking away from her again and again. Rei's reply was still echoing in her mind, she didn't bother to pay any attention to her surroundings.

"I.. I shouldn't have asked him.. I thought I was strong enough to accept it, but I was wrong again.. This is why I try not to make my own decisions, 'cause I always end up making the wrong one. Rei, did you ever feel anything other than hate for me? All this time, he only saw Ran and he never saw Aya. He never cared. He never showed any feelings for me and yet I still care and love him. Oh, what's wrong with me? Is Aya Hoshino this pathetic and desperate?"

Suddenly, she begins to sweat, has shortness of breath and then she clutches her chest. 'Oh no.. Not right now, please.. Not here in front of many people.. Not when, Otohata is--', she thought. Despite her plea, her body gave up and she fainted on the side walk due to fatigue.

"Oh my! Somebody please call an ambulance!", said one of the bystanders who rushed over.

"Hello?! 911?! There's a lady who fainted and has a very weak pulse here in front of Cafe Rogue! Please come quickly!"

In the distant, Rei could hear the commotion going on behind him. Although, Rei wasn't the type of guy that would be curious about the whole thing, but he has this strange feeling that something is terribly wrong.

He saw a child running away from the crowd, "Hey kid! What happened there? Was there an accident?".

The kid stopped with tears ready to pour, "Yeah! There's this black haired lady who suddenly fainted, it scared me!".

Rei's eyes shot wide open, "Black hair?! Oh no! AYA!!". He placed the box of chocolate which Aya gave him in his jacket and ran towards the crowd. He squeezed himself into the crowd, hearing someone telling the people to back-off and give the lady some space and air. There she was, lying on the ground; he slowly approached her body and kneeled. His hands were cold and shaking. Never in his life was he expecting something like this to happen.

"Aya?! Aya?! Wake up!!", he yelled. He felt his heart beat, beating faster than never before. "We called an ambulance and it is on its way, sonny." said an old lady.

"Arigato. Aya, hold on", he said as he clutches Aya's hand praying she'll be okay.

After a few minutes, the ambulance arrived and drove to the nearest hospital. In the ambulance, Aya was wearing an oxygen mask and a single dose of aspirin. There were minor tests done on her, and Rei was holding her hand all the way to the hospital, still praying that Aya would be alright.

**End of chapter one!:)**

Woohoo! Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think. Thank you!- doodts


	2. Chapter 2

**HOW IT SHOULD BE**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After arriving at Shibuya Hospital, Aya was quickly rushed into the emergency room. Rei was still holding unto Aya's hand until..

"Sir, I'm sorry you couldn't go in there. Let us handle this situation, and you just wait outside.", said the nurse.

Rei understood and let go's Aya's hand, "Aya.. Please help her.." he whispered.

The nurse nodded, "She'll be fine. Don't worry, you're girlfriend will be just fine.", and the nurse went of to help in the emergency room.

Rei leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hand. 'Aya.. Aya.. Aya.. What happened to you?'. Aya's happy face flashed in his mind, was he never going to see that face again? 'Otohata-kun'. Was he never going to hear her say his name again? He looked up at the ceiling and saw a teary-eyed Aya, 'I'm so sorry Aya. I'm so sorry for always hurting you. It's my fault you're here, I told you.. You'd end up getting hurt.' He sighed and got his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Ran's number. He stared at the name, "Ran Kotobuki.."

_Flashback_

_"Otohata-kun, you like Ran, don't you?"._

_"Why are you asking me something like that?"_

_"Don't hide it; it hurts more if you hide it. I don't want to feel all torn inside. I'd rather have you to just come out and say it personally right in front of my face, I'm tired of thinking if its true or not"._

_"Yeah, I like her.. Do you feel better now? You're satisfied now that I've acknowledged I like Kotobuki, right?"._

_End of flashback  
_

'Why did I say that? It was.. a lie.. Aya.. That was harsh, even for me..'. He diverted his sight to the emergency room. He didn't want to alarm any of their friends, what if it was just stress or she has a fever or something. So, he placed his cellphone back into his pocket and took out the box of chocolate Aya gave him earlier. It wasn't that presentable but, Aya showed great effort, courage and she even got hurt just to give him the thing any guy would want to receive on this day.

He clasped his hands together, closed his eyes and he slumped down the floor. "Aya, please be okay.. I promise to be nice, at least I'll try my best to be nice, just be.. okay..".

In the emergency room..

A tall brown-eyed doctor in his mid 40's came in and asked, "Okay, nurse.. What do we have?".

"We have a 17-yr old female, a Ms. Aya Hoshino. The paramedic said she was sweating, has shortness of breath and chest pain.. Doctor, could this be?"

"Yes, it is.. This girl had a heart attack, such a young girl but it could happen. Now, let's find out what caused this. Nurse.. check her blood pressure and give me the result for the electro diagram.. stat! Was she alone?",the Doctor asked the nurse.

"No, sir. She was with a guy, he's waiting outside. A handsome young fellow..", the young nurse said dreamingly.

The doctor coughed, "Focus! We have a patient here that needs treating! I'll deal with the guy.".

The doctor went out and found Rei sitting on the floor. The doctor walked up to Rei, "Excuse me young man, are you a friend of Ms. Hoshino?".

Rei looked up and quickly stood up, "Yes, I am! How is she?! Is she okay?! Can I see her now?!". Rei headed towards the door but he was blocked by the doctor.

"I am sorry young man, but you can't see her yet. We're transferring her to a room and run some tests. Anyway, I'm Dr. Shizu and I assure you she'll be fine."

Rei calmed down and gave the doctor a glare, "I'm Rei Otohata. Tell me straight.. what happened to her."

'Sheesh, this guy is really rude', Dr. Shizu thought. "Well, if that's what you then.. Ms. Hoshino had a heart attack."

Rei felt like he was struck by thunder and he couldn't move. His face showed no emotion and just said, "Let's go somewhere, where there are chairs.. I need to sit down."

"I understand, let's go to my office". And both walked towards Dr. Shuzu's office. Along the way, Rei was in deep thought. 'HEART ATTACK?! She's too young to have a heart attack! Why is this happening?!'.

As soon as they arrived at Dr. Shizu's office, Rei spotted a chair and quickly sat down. His legs were shaking and he never felt so scared in his life.

"So, doctor.. Now, please explain how did this happen?! I mean, a heart attack?! Aya's only 17! How can she have a heart attack?!", Rei bursted.

"Calm down, son. This is really rare but, it could happen only 5 out of a thousand of young female could get it. Ms. Hoshino, has symptoms of myocardial infarction, it occurs when the blood supply to part of the heart is interrupted. This is most commonly due to blockage of a coronary artery. Classical symptoms of acute myocardial infarction include sudden chest pain, shortness of breath, sweating and anxiety; which Ms. Hoshino experienced. Heart attack rates are higher in association with intense exertion, be it psychological stress or physical exertion."

Rei wasn't believing what he has just heard. He was trying to ingest the information into his brain. "There-there is a cure for this, right?".

The doctor leaned back and crossed his arms, "Of course, there is. It'll be easy to cure because she is young but, if she keeps stressing herself then.. it would be hard for her to recover." Rei stood up, "So, your telling me to help avoid Aya from being too much stressed-".

"And emotional stress, that's the biggest contributor to having a heart attack", Dr. Shizu added.

"Emotional stress, you say?". There was a long pause between Rei and the doctor. Then, the phone rang, "Hello? Ahh.. yes.. thank you.. Mr. Otohata, you may now see Ms. Hoshino, she's in room 405. Keep in mind what I just said and oh, I'll come by later to check up on her."

Rei left without saying a word to the doctor and he didn't care. All he cared was Aya, he was the biggest "contributor" to her illness. But, how was he supposed to know that she was ill. Aya never mentioned anything about it. How can he face her now? He felt so guilty. What should he say?

* * *

**End of chapter two!**

Oops! Stop! Hehehe, tell me what you guys think! -doodts

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**HOW IT SHOULD BE**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In Aya's room..

Aya's body lay on the bed with the nurse sitting beside the bed to watch over her. Little did anybody know Aya was having a beautiful dream. There she was sitting on top of a hill in a park, flowers surrounding her. Then she heard voices coming from behind at she knew very well to whom those voices belong. She looked over her shoulder and saw Miyu and Ran, running up the hill towards Aya. Soon, followed Tatsukichi, Yamato and Yuuya, and all of them gathered around her. They were laughing, smiling, and Ran was whining about food. Aya thought, that was a perfect day to be with friends. Suddenly, she saw Rei walking up to them smiling at the girl he secretly liked. No one else knew about it. She was hurting, crying inside and suddenly she couldn't breathe, the last thing she saw was Ran and Rei looking at each other intently, their faces only inches away. Aya shot opened her eyes never wanting to see it.

"Where am I?", she asked believing she was alone.

"Oh good, you're awake..", the nurse said as she was standing up.

Aya stared at the ceiling for a moment and looked at the nurse. "I had an attack again, didn't I? sigh.. I didn't drank my medicine, I was kinda in a hurry to go somewhere."

"Oh, so you know that you have a condition, dear? Well, please be sure to keep healthy, and Dr. Shizu will drop by later to check-up on you." The nurse headed towards to door to give Aya some privacy.

"Thank you", Aya replied sitting up.

When the nurse closed Aya's door, she faced an emotionless Rei Otohata. "Oh, you're girlfriend is awake. You can she her now."

Rei just nodded and stood in front of Aya's door. What was he supposed to say to her? Should he just stay cool about this and just be himself? Should he apologize Or get mad at her for not telling him about her serious condition? He didn't know what to do. He was lost, lost for words. He was nervous and confused. But, he had to stay strong, he was the only person who found out about her condition. He held on the door knob..

* * *

On the other side of the door, Aya felt the cool breeze and decided to check what kind of view did the hospital gave her. As she looked down from her room, she saw couples being all lovey-dovey with each other. "I envy all of you..", she felt a tear run down from her eye. "I can never ever have the guy that I love, I can never match up to my bestfriend, I am a mole and will forever be a mole.."

She then heard the door open and turned around. Aya was shocked to see who walked in. Rei. She quickly wiped away her tears and turned around. "Why-why are you here, Otohata-kun? How-how did you know I'm here?".

Rei took a deep breath and sounded he was cool. "I was with you in the ambulance, and I also talked to the doctor. He told me everything, Aya." There was a pause and he walked towards Aya's bed. Aya faced him her face stained with tears, "I'm begging you.. Don't tell our friends..".

Rei crossed his arms, "Hmph! I thought you don't keep secrets from your friends? Don't you think they would worry about you, if they found out you were rushed to the hospital?".

"That is IF.. they find out.. I just don't want them to worry about me too much, they will treat me differently!", Aya couldn't believed she raised her voice to Rei. But, she wasn't going to let anybody else find out about her being sick.

Rei stared at Aya's eyes, and he saw determination and realized that she just stood up to him. It was her decision to keep it a secret to avoid their friends from worrying. Aya, the girl he thought who couldn't make a decision for herself even just for a little thing, decided to hide this from everyone. "I misjudged you, Aya".

"Yes, you did Otohata-kun!", Aya shouted.

Rei was taken a back by her reply. He knew he deserved to be shouted at. He hugged Aya and he was stroking her back. Aya was shocked at Rei's unusual actions but, she hugged him back and cried her heart out. Rei was calming her down, "Aya, please let me take care of you..".

_Flashback_

_"And this is your reward! There were some leftovers so, you can have them!", a cheerful Ran Kotobuki handed a box of chocolate to Rei._

_Rei stared at the box for a second and closed his eyes, "I don't want it."_

_A furious and annoyed Ran shouted, "What?!"._

_"You're just doing it out of **obligation**.." and Rei walked away, leaving an angry Ran Kotobuki._

_End of Flashback_

Aya quickly pushed Rei away and shouted, "NO REI! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT?! IS IT JUST BECAUSE YOU FOUND OUT THAT I'M SICK?!".

Rei was in total shock! The sweet Aya was gone and he saw an angry Aya shouting at him. He tried to speak but, no words came out of his mouth.

"You.. you're doing this out of **obligation**, Rei.. You feel pity for me, that's it, isn't it?! You would sacrifice your time to take care of me instead of being with Ran?! Why now Rei?! You're so mean! I tried everything to make you notice me! I have been hurting so much.", Aya collapsed on the floor trying to breathe normally.

Rei quickly kneeled down, "Aya, I'm sorry.. But, I told you I could only hurt you without me knowing it!". He tried to hug Aya but, she just keeps pushing him away.

"No Rei, don't! I want you to leave, right now! I'm deciding that I will try to forget you and move on with my life! I have only been pulling you down, you don't want to be with me, I get it! So, please just go Rei!! Please! Please just get out of my life!".

That was it, Rei felt his heart was being torn into pieces. Aya.. didn't want to see him anymore and it was his fault. He stood up and said, "Aya.. if that's what you want.. then I'll go.. But, you should know.. I'll miss you..". With that, Rei felt tears running down his face and he kissed Aya's forehead and ran towards the door. Rei stopped and whispered to himself, "and that.. I grew to like you, Aya..".

Aya, was left on the floor crying. She felt that her heart was about to explode. "Rei, I love you and I know, I will always will.. But, I have to let you go..".

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

Reviews are very much appreciated..:) -doodts

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**HOW IT SHOULD BE**

**Chapter 4**

The next day at school..

Aya sat quietly and took a deep breath. 'He's gone, he's gone for good.. He doesn't want to see me anymore..'

She then heard a very familiar voice outside the classroom. "Tatsukichi took me para-para dancing, and then Mami was there! Grrr! She never gave up! Now, my arms are so sore! Oh, Aya! Ohayo!", Ran greeted as she approached Aya.

"Ohayo too, Aya!", said a very cheerful Miyu as she sat down in front of Aya.

Aya put up a fake smile, "Ohayo! Ran, Miyu!".

"So, Miyu was wondering where did Aya and Otohata go yesterday?", Miyu asked with a big eyes hoping that Aya had a great time.

"Oh yeah, Aya! Did you and Rei got all lovey-dovey?", Ran asked with enthusiasm.

Aya touched her chin and pretend to think, "Oh, well.. Otohata and me didn't go all lovey-dovey Ran.. Well, we just talked and that's it.."

"Oh Aya, don't lose all hope. Miyu thinks Otohata's scared or maybe lacks confidence?", Miyu reassured their friend but Aya just nodded and smiled.

"Confidence?! That moron's over flowing with confidence and he is such a moron! Well, as I said.. Tatsukichi treated me to this restaurant and he just kept going on and on about.. blah blah blah.."

Aya wasn't really listening on Ran's story she was still so concerned about what had happened yesterday. Having to find out about Rei's feelings for Ran, having a heart attack and Rei finding out about it and her bursting her feelings towards Rei at the hospital.

_"Yeah, I like her.. Do you feel better now? You're satisfied now that I've acknowledged I like Kotobuki, right?"._

But then he had a change of heart.

_"Aya.. if that's what you want.. then I'll go.. But, you should know.. I'll miss you.."._

What was in Rei's heart? She really didn't have any clue. But when she saw a happy Ran, that made her a bit mad. She was already popluar with the people in Shibuya, she's the idol of all girls and she was definitely liked by almost all the guys, Rei was the exemptions.. at least that's what she thought. But, now that she knew Rei's feelings for Ran.. ALL the guys liked Ran. Aya looked at Ran from head to toe. Yeah, she dressed nicely, she's athletic, she's a friend to all, she's easy to get along with, most of all.. she's Otohata's ideal girl.

'Maybe, if she could just be like Ran.. Rei would notice her.. But what did Rei mean he'll miss me? Oh I get it, he'll miss that Aya who's always bothering him, following him around, always crying in front of him and most of all looking so desperate in front of him..', Aya felt her heart breaking and it hurts so much trying to hide all the pain for so long. But, she already decided to give up on Rei.. She's been so dumb for so long, trying so hard to force herself to Otohata. But, there has still a part in her that wanted to fight. What was she supposed to do from here?

Her thoughts was disturbed by a hand waving in front of her face. Miyu was looking all to worried and sensed that something was terribly wrong with Aya. "Aya, did something happen between you and Otohata yesterday? You looked so unfocused today. You just stared at the window and for the first time didn't listen to what Mr. Nakanishi was talking about."

Aya just smiled, 'Now, Miyu.. you're always a comforter.. Knowing if a friend is in trouble.. BUt, if I tell you then most likely you'll accidentally tell Ran about it too, so I can't tell you right now, Miyu.. Maybe. when I'm ready to face the consequence..'. "Don't worry Miyu. I'm fine and Otohata and me are also fine.", Aya replied hoping that Miyu wouldn't worry anymore.

"Oh? Well, if you say so!", Miyu happily replied and turned to listen more to Mr. Nakanishi and Ran's argument.

Aya sighed, 'I should be more careful with my actions then..'.

* * *

After class..

"Haaay! What a day! Mr. Nakatich was really mad at me again! And I wasn't even late!", Ran exclaimed as she stretched her arms.

"Oh yeah, you weren't late today Ran. I wonder why? Hmm, maybe you really enjoyed Tatsukichis company yesterday, didn't you?", Miyu teased Ran.

"Ha! No way! But, the food has great! Oie Aya, why are you so quiet? Going back to becoming a mole again?".

But, before Aya could reply, Ran's cellphone rang.

"Hello? Oh! Tatsukichi?.. Hmmm, right now?.. Really?!.. Oki! We'll be there in a flash!.. See Yah!"

Aya and Miyu looked at each other and knew what's gonna happen next. "Oki! Tatsukichi's gonna treat us to a karaoke! LET'S GO!" Ran, quickly grabbed Miyu and Aya.. and ran with light speed towards the location.

* * *

At the karaoke place..

The door swung open and Ran exclaimed, "Oki! Let's karaoke all afternoon!"

Tatsukichi jumped off from his seat, "RAN-PYON! I missed you!" and tried to hug Ran, but obviously Ran just smacked Tatsukichi off to the moon.

Miyu and Aya entered the room. "Oh? Second place? You're here, where's Mami?", Miyu asked.

"Hi! Oh, she said she was busy and would try to catch up later.. Hi Aya!"

"Oh hi, Yuuya.. Um, where's..?"

"Present", someone replied behind her.

That startled Aya and turned around to see who it was. There stood a tall dark brown haired, the guy Aya wanted to forget.

"So, the moron showed up! Now, its time to parrty!", Ran exclaimed.

Rei glared at Ran, "You're embarrassing, moron".

"You're a moron for calling me a moron!".

"Ran! Calm down.. Save your voice for singing..", Yuuya relaxed Ran and Ran started to sing.

Aya just stood there, with eyes wide open just staring at Otohata. The anger that was building up was gone, just when she heard his voice. Rei just stared back at Aya and felt how awkward it was, "So, are you just gonna stand there? Or would you like to talk?".

Aya looked away and replied, "Oh sorry" as she entered the room and sat in the corner. Rei sighed and sat next to Aya. He was going to take care of her even if she doesn't want to. They just silently sat there, looking at the gang having fun.

'My heart is starting to so fast, good thing I drank my medicine. But, why did Rei sat beside me? I'm sure he wants to sit with Ran.', Aya thought.

Rei noticed Aya fiddling with her fingers and she was just staring down at the floor. 'Oh Aya.. You're still thinking about what happened huh?'. Rei bend over closer to Aya's ear and said, "Hey. Would you like to leave with me? And go somewhere else? Kotobuki's voice is starting to hurt my ears."

Aya's eyes shot open at how close Rei was to her and he was whispering in her ear, asking her to leave with him. She was blushing and Rei smirked. Aya unexpectedly turned to face Rei which was only 3 inches away. Rei didn't anticipated this and blushed a bit at how close Aya's face to his. Rei immediately leaned back and pretend to cough. Aya did the same, only she stood up. Ran, Miyu, Tatsukichi and Yuuya stopped singing confused when Aya suddenly stood up.

"Um.. ano.. I have to..", Aya stampered not knowing what excuse she could come up.

Suddenly, Rei also stood up and said, "Me and Aya, want to leave so that we could talk properly. So, excuse us." And he grabbed Aya's hand and ushered her to move out of the room leaving the four to just stare.

* * *

At a play ground not too far from Aya's house..

Aya sat on the swing and Rei was leaning against the metal pole that was keeping the swing balanced. Aya was nervous, why did Rei took her out? What was his purpose? Was he again going to convince her into telling Ran and the others about her illness? At the corner of her eye, Aya could see that Rei was just staring at the sunset and she sighed. 'How could I let go if you're always around Otohata-kun?'.

"Aya.", Rei spoke.

Aya looked up at Rei and replied coldly, "What?".

Rei looked at Aya and kneeled so that he could stare into Aya's eyes. Aya was taken a back by Rei's actions and blushed. "What is it, Otahata? This is isn't just like you."

Rei looked at Aya with a confused look, "Otohata? not Otohata-kun?"

"Stop-stop fooling around. What is it?"

"Did you take your medicine, Aya?", he asked looking intently into Aya's eyes.

Aya diverted her eyes to the ground, "Yeah-yeah..".

Rei then stood up and turned his back. "I'm glad. Aya.. I'm just gonna say this once so please listen.. I'm sorry for hurting you, really I am.. Did you really mean that you're gonna give up on me?".

Aya just stared at Rei's back, oh how she wanted to hug him. And just tell him that she loves him no matter what. But, he loves Ran not her. How could she still force herself to somebody who doesn't want her by his side. Aya just stayed quiet not knowing what to say. She doesn't want to give up but, enough is enough. She remembered all those heart aches she keeps having every time Rei, ignores and shows no emotion to her. But when he's with Ran, he's different.

"Aya. I'll take care of you, eve if you don't want me to. I know you want me to go away. So, I'll try my best to take care of you from for away. So, good bye." with that, Rei started to walk away.

Aya stood up, ran after Rei and stood in front of him with tears flowing down her cheeks. Rei stopped in his tracks and stared at Aya's face. "Otohata.. I.."

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

OOOOOPPPPSSSS!!:D REVIEWS PLS..:) -doodts :3

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Girls, sorry for updating so long.. I was so busy with school and I didn't had the time to type-in the new chapter. Sorry again.

**HOW IT SHOULD BE**

**Chapter 5  
**

Previously..

__

Rei then stood up and turned his back. "I'm glad. Aya.. I'm just gonna say this once so please listen.. I'm sorry for hurting you, really I am.. Did you really mean that you're gonna give up on me?".

Aya just stared at Rei's back, oh how she wanted to hug him. And just tell him that she loves him no matter what. But, he loves Ran not her. How could she still force herself to somebody who doesn't want her by his side. Aya just stayed quiet not knowing what to say. She doesn't want to give up but, enough is enough. She remembered all those heart aches she keeps having every time Rei, ignores and shows no emotion to her. But when he's with Ran, he's different.

"Aya. I'll take care of you, eve if you don't want me to. I know you want me to go away. So, I'll try my best to take care of you from for away. So, good bye." with that, Rei started to walk away.

Aya stood up, ran after Rei and stood in front of him with tears flowing down her cheeks. Rei stopped in his tracks and stared at Aya's face. "Otohata.. I.."

* * *

snap snap snap

"Aya? Aya, are you ok?", Rei asked while snapping his fingers in front of her face.

Aya blinked coming back to reality. 'Huh? Was I day dreaming?'. She leaned back, quite shocked that Rei's face was only inches away. "Uh ano.. I'm alright..", she blushed.

Rei sighed, "So, you weren't listening to what I have said early did you?", there was a glint of disappointment is his when he spoke.

Aya bow down, ashamed for dozing off. She shooked her head, "No, I'm sorry."

Rei faced the sunset and placed his hands in his pocket. There came a slight breeze which created a dangling sound from the the chains of the swing and the sound of the leaves were quite soothing.

"Aya.. I'm just gonna say this once so please listen..", Rei said with a soft voice.

Aya quickly looked up and stared at Rei's back. 'Is this real? This is what I day dreamed just a while ago'. "What is it, Otohata?".

Rei faced Aya, "Were you... really serious that you'd give up on me?".

Aya's instantly turned bright red, 'OH MY! This is really happening! Rei.. you do care.. My heart so much feels lighter, does this mean you finally noticed me and not Ran?'. "Ano.. I don't-".

"Cause, if you do. Then, Kotobuki will really wonder about it. I mean, its not like you just give up easily, neh?I've been so cold to you and still the next day, you still want to see me. Now, that's something-" Rei stopped talking as soon as Aya stood up looking at the ground.

"You.. I thought.. How could you?"

Aya stood there with her fists shaking with anger. "I thought... for a moment that you'd care for me... But no! You first thought of Ran!!". _He hugged Aya and he was stroking her back. Aya was shocked at Rei's unusual actions but, she hugged him back and cried her heart out. Rei was calming her down, "Aya, please let me take care of you.."._

"So, what you said back at the hospital.." Aya looked at Rei with anger in her eyes. "WAS ALL A LIE!"

Then Aya started to walk away, wanting to never look back and regret what she just said. But, Rei grabbed her wrist and said, "Aya. I do care. I just don't show it. You're not.. like any other girls." Aya started crying and tried to release her wrist from Rei's grip. " You're the one who stands out in the crowd of girls at the back waiting, just waiting there to be noticed. And I do notice you."

Aya faced Rei with a hopeless look, "Rei. I really really love you. But, I have been hurting for so long because, you never try to reach out to me. I AM SO TIRED. I AM SO STRESSED OUT OF WAITING, HOPING AND LOVING YOU."

Rei's eyes widened, and he remembered what the doctor had said._ "Emotional stress, that's the biggest contributor to having a heart attack"._ Rei closed his eyes and gently released Aya's wrist. Aya stood there waiting for Rei's reply but Rei just stayed quiet.

"Rei, just please.. Don't tell Ran about your feelings. sniff She loves Tatsukichi even though she doesn't show it but she does love him. Don't try to ruin their relationship. I have to go home now sniff I have to rest." Aya turned her back and still Rei didn't move or even replied to her.

As soon as Aya was out of sight, Rei looked up at the sky and suddenly tears run down his face. "Aya, I'm so sorry.."

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Guys!:D What do you think? -doodts :3


End file.
